ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Dimension Part 1
The Dark Dimension Part 1 is the 29th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in a desert at night. After a short moment, a Dimensional Rift starts to take form. When it finally forms, Khan steps out, carrying the items that he had retrieved over his journey. He then drops the items and devices on the ground carefully. Khan: I am nearly there. I just need one more device. Khan removes his dimensional Genex-like device and activates it. A spaceship then appears from being cloaked. The cargo bay door lowers down as robots emerge from the ship and march towards Khan. Khan: My army. The time has come to take over this little world. I will get the final piece needed to construct the machine but you, my troops, will tend to the machine while I am away. (working on his device) The design is now uploaded into your mainframe. The eye piece on the robots flash as though a notification was given. Khan: Proceed to your work, my creations, as I will make this world fall before this whole dimension becomes overcomed by darkness. The robots proceed to the parts gathered by Khan and get to work. Khan, on the other hand, gets into his spaceship. By the time Khan is settled into the control room, the robot army has already made progress on the machine. Khan: And now for the device that this dimension continues to protect. A device made for war and, soon, it will be mine. 'Theme Song ' After the titles, a Mechanic Base is seen in the distance. At a certain part, a medical sector is seen. Inside the medical sector, a Mechanic Doctor is seen examining some charts. On the bed, Bill is seen waking. Mechanic Doctor: Ah, Magister Tennyson, you're awake. Just in time too. You have guests. Bill turns his head and sees the team by his side. Brandon: Hey Uncle Bill. Uncle Bill: Ah... Brandon, Sarah... Coco. I'm so glad you're all here to visit me. I had a strange dream. Sarah: It's alright, Uncle Bill. We're here now. Uncle Bill: This means a lot to me. Coco: Hey, Uncl- I mean Magister Bill, I- Uncle Bill: Just Bill, Coco. You're no stranger. Coco: Thanks. I uh- I wanted to thank you again from the last time. I just wish I could have done something- Uncle Bill: Easy, kid. It's not your fault. Brandon: ...So um how's the medical sector, Uncle Bill? Uncle Bill: Nice and cosy. The bed isn't too comfortable but at least I get free meals. Sarah: Don't you get free meals delivered to your RV's uncomfortable bed, Uncle Bill? Uncle Bill: Haha. I'm not that old, kiddo. Brandon's slight smile then lowers. He then looks up at Sarah until she makes eye contact. Brandon then nudges his head towards the door. Brandon then gets up and heads for the door. Coco: Anything good on? Uncle Bill, looking at the TV on the wall: Well, there's always sports. Just saw the game. Coco: Who won the Bellwood Beavers or the Rapid City Rhinos? Sarah then walks outside and sees Brandon waiting in the corridor. He looks up and sees Sarah exiting the room. The door closes behind her. Sarah, going to Brandon: What's up? Brandon, leaning against the wall: You know what's up. Sarah, leans against the same wall, next to Brandon: Well obviously I don't. I wouldn't ask. (smiles) Sarah's smile then wears off when she notices how serious Brandon looks. Sarah: What's wrong, Brandon? Brandon: It's Uncle Bill. Sarah: He's going to be fine. Brandon: But for how long? He was paralyzed and they have alien scientists working on him right now. This is the first time we could visit him since his last operation which lasted a whole week. Sarah: Less then the last one. Brandon: That's exactly my point, Sarah. He's in a bad condition and this is my fault. Sarah: You heard what Uncle Bill said to Coco. He can't blame himself for what happened and neither can you. Brandon: I didn't hear him say that. Sarah: You don't have to. You know Uncle Bill just like I do. Probably even more since he spent more time with you than me. You were always his favorite nephew. Brandon: And look how that worked out. Uncle Bill's in the hospital for months while the... monster that did this to him is still out there, working on his plans. Sarah: We're going to catch Khan. We just have to find him. Brandon: And we did, Sarah. We failed more than once and I'm not letting him slip away again. I can't just stay here and see him like this like some kind of reminder for my failure. Sarah: He's not a reminder, Brandon. He's Uncle Bill, never the less, and he's there because he needs immedent attention... and yours too. Brandon: ...You're right. Sarah: Since when am I wrong? One day, Khan will pay and we'll stop his plans but until that moment, Uncle Bill is your main priority. Brandon nods. Sarah, heads for the door: I'll see you inside. (enters the room) Brandon then stays there, leaning, thinking. Shortly, Brandon enters the room. Uncle Bill: Ah there you are, Brandon. I was beginning to worry. Brandon: I'm the last person you should be worrying about, Uncle Bill. Uncle Bill: Oh that's not true. You're always getting yourself into trouble. Brandon: I guess trouble just has a way of finding me. Meanwhile, Khan's spaceship is seen flying through the skies. Khan, piloting: Interface, lock onto nearest source of alien technology. Ship Interface: Specify. Khan, piloting: Generator. Ship Interface: Any further specifications? Khan, piloting: ...Soveronna Origin. Ship Interface: Calculating... Location Obtained. Nearest Location is at the following coordinates. A set of corrdinates are shown on the screen. Khan inputs them into his systems. Khan: Are there any specific structures at the following coordinates? Ship Interface: One. Khan: What is this structure? Ship Interface: Base constructed and currently used by galactic justice organization known as The Mechanics. Khan stares gravely. Back at the Mechanic Medical Facility, the Mechanic Doctor is seen entering the room. Uncle Bill: Is everything alright, Doctor Platt. Doctor Platt: Oh yes. You have more visitors. Uncle Bill: I wasn't expecting anyone else. Sophia, rushing into the room: Uncle Bill! Uncle Bill: Sophia! It's been quite a while, kiddo. It's great to see you. Now I don't think you came here all my yourself. Where's your sister at? A grown up-looking Kayla is seen walking into the room. Kayla: Sorry. She just can't control herself sometimes. Oh hey, Uncle Brandon. Brandon: Kayla? What happened to you? You look- older. I didn't skip a birthday party, right? Kayla: Heh. No, you're good. I tested out some equipment which had a side effect that made my body grow rapidly. Sophia: She had a growth spurt. Uncle Bill: Does your father know about this? Kayla: No but then again he's not supposed to know that I'm a Mechanic now. Sarah: Since when? Uncle Bill: Since I thought it would be a good idea with her power set. Brandon: I don't know. It could be dangerous. Uncle Bill: I never meant to have her in the field. I would never do such a thing. How come I wasn't alerted about this incident? Coco: You'' were'' undergoing operations. Sarah: Coco's right. You can't expect to get news when you're getting your operation. Kayla: It's alright, Uncle Bill. I'm fine. Uncle Bill, resting: Well alright. Just be careful and check yourself for any more after effects. Aside from that, it was really nice to see you all. Brandon: So you're a Mechanic now? Kayla: Yep. Don't worry. I'm still getting an education. Brandon: Only thing I was worried about was your safety but now you're some kind of super human. You're still 13, right? Kayla: Yes. I didn't age. I won't be driving anytime soon. Uncle Bill: Just stick to training for now, Kayla. An alert then goes off. Brandon: What's that? Coco: Sounds like an alert. Intruders? Uncle Bill, activating TV which shows exterior scan: No. Area Breach. Unidentified Vessel approaching. Alien. Kayla: Not a problem. The base has external defenses. Meanwhile, outside, the base's external defenses (including turrents, lasers and missile launchers) activate and fire upon the vessel. The attacks then impact the ship which causes a cloud of smoke. Sophia, viewing the screen: We got him. Uncle Bill: No... The ship is then seen exiting the cloud of smoke and continuing to approach the base. Uncle Bill: I regconize that ship. It was stolen by Khan. Brandon: Khan?! Coco: That's his ship? Uncle Bill: Yes. He must be after something in Mechanic Custody otherwise he would never come here. Sarah: Khan easily took out a whole Mechanic squad. Why would he took so long to come here? Uncle Bill: Maybe because he didn't need to or he just realized he does. Coco: Not even a scatch. He must have shieldings enabled. Possibly some Mechanic tech from the squad you sent. Uncle Bill: If that's true, he can penetrate the force field around the whole base and launch a full wide attack. Brandon: I'm not going to let him do anything else. This ends... today. Brandon rushes out of the room. Sarah: Brandon, wait! Brandon, as he's running out: Look after Uncle Bill! Sarah looks outwards as the door closes. When the door closes, Brandon is seen exiting the base. He pulls his sleeve back and activates the Ultimatrix. He scrolls through transformations until he stops at one and slaps it down. Brandon transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro takes off and flies towards Khan's ship. Meanwhile, on Khan's ship, Khan is piloting the ship approaching the base. He prepares a device on the controls. Ship Interface: Warning! Alien Specimen approaching. Khan looks out of the window and sees Astro approaching. Khan: Tennyson... Ready weapons. Ship Interface: Weapons Engaged. Khan: Fire. Astro is seen speeding right at Khan's ship. Khan's ship then activates a cannon which fires a laser right at Astro who is hit and falls downwards and impacts with the ground. After the break, Astro is seen climbing out of a small crater in the ground as Khan's Ship continues to approach the Mechanic Base. Astro then gets up and flies towards Khan's ship once again. Khan, on board his ship: Fire again. The ship's laser cannon fires once again but Astro dodges the laser. Ship Interface: Target Missed. Khan, sounding angry: Then fire again until he is taken down! The ship fires more lasers at Astro who flies around to avoid getting hit. Astro then charges a blast and fires it at the side of Khan's Ship but the ship is shielded. Astro fires again but the impact is dismissed by the shield once again. Sarah, over the Ultimatrix: Brandon, Khan's Ship is shielded. Your attacks aren't doing any good. Astro: Is there a way to disable Khan's Shields? Sarah, over the Ultimatrix: You might be able to if you fire a blast with the same energy frequency as the shields. Astro: How do I find out the energy fequency? Kayla, over the Ultimatrix: Energians have the ability to copy the energy signatures of other energy feqencies. Astro: Thanks. You weren't kidding about that education. Astro extends his arms outwards and fires a beam at Khan's Shields. When Astro is done scanning the fequency, he fires a blast at Khan's Ship which phases through the shields and impacts at the side of the ship, specifically, the engines. Khan: Status. Ship Interface: Engines are damaged. Fuel is depleting. Khan: Impossible. The Shields- Interface, lock onto the Mechanic Facility. Ship Interface: Course Set. Impact in 52 seconds. On the outside, Astro is seen hovering in the air as Khan's Ship is seen crashing down. Astro, hovering: Khan's Ship is taken out. Coco, over the Ultimatrix: Way to go, Tennyson. Khan's Ship is then seen changing course and heading for the Mechanic Facility. Astro, hovering: Wait... Something's that right. Khan's Ship- It's heading right for the base. Kayla: We have our own shields. Uncle Bill: Like I said before. His stolen Mechanic tech will grant him access to our force field while our defenses are no match for his shields. We need to evacuate. Now. Kimberly- Doctor Platt: I'm on it, Magister. Kim activates a communications device on the wall. Dr. Kim: Mechanic Command, this is Officer Platt, Medical Divison. We need a full evacuation, non-essential personall immendantly. Magister Tennyson's Orders. Shortly, Mechanic Shuttles are seen evacuating the Base as Khan's Ship is about to crash into the side of the base. In a corridor, Bill is seen being rushed on a stretcher, out of his room. Uncle Bill, to Kayla: You need to take your sister and go. Kayla: I'm not leaving you, Uncle Bill. Brandon: He's right. I'm not having any of you getting hurt. You all need to- Khan's Ship then impacts with the Mechanic Base. In the corridor, a wall is seen crashing down. In a bigger room, the team, Kayla, Sophia, Bill and Kim are seen entering. Brandon: Everyone alright? Kayla: Fine. Sophia: I'm good. Coco: Nothing I can't handle. Sarah: Uncle Bill? Uncle Bill: I'm okay. (coughs) Dr. Kim: You need medical attention. Uncle Bill: I need to get Kha- ack. Dr. Kim: You need to rest. (to Brandon) I'll call for any medics aavaible and stand by. Brandon nods. Brandon: Any idea where Khan crashed? Dr. Kim: You can check the diagram on your Mechanic Badges. Sarah pulls out her Mechanic Badge and activates it. A holographic diagram of a map for the base is shown projecting from the badge. It shows an red impact marker at a certain point close to the badge symbol (which represents them). Sarah: It looks like... Coco: What is it? Sarah, what's- Sarah: It's the crew cabins. Sophia: But everyone was moved away, right? Kayla: Not everyone could get out in time, Sophia. Brandon stares outwards. Sarah: Brandon? Brandon: This ends. Khan has no where left to go. We only have one shot at this... We can't fail. Kayla: I'm coming with you. Brandon: No. Kayla: You don't have a choice. It's my choice. I'm making it. Brandon: And you're my responsibility right now. I've seen what this guy can do, Kayla, and I'm not putting you in harm's way. Kayla: As a Mechanic in Training, I'm bound my regulations. Besides, you have us join a battle but not a fight? Brandon: Kayla- An explosion goes off. The gang look at the source and see Khan's robots flooding in. Brandon: Khan's Robots. Coco: He must already be out of his ship. Kayla: Guess you really don't have a choice now. Brandon: Make sure Sophia's safe. She's too young and she's going to get herself hurt. Kayla: I'll handle her. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Magnesium. Magnesium: MAGNESIUM! Magnesium fires an explosive charge at some of Khan's robots which causes them to break into pieces and scatter all over the place in a burning fashion. The rest of the robots are seen firing lasers at the rest of the team. Sarah forms a pink energy shield around them to block their attacks as Kim removes Bill from the room. One of the robots notices this and decides to fire at Kim but Kayla rips the robot apart with her technokinesis as her eyes glow blue. Kayla: Get him out of here. Kim nods and pulls Bill's stretcher into another corridor. Kim, to a Squid Alien Officer: Officer Blum, you're with me. Officer Blum: Roger that. Sophia: Kayla, I- Kayla: Soph, go with Great Uncle Bill. It's not safe for you here. Sophia: What? I'm not leaving you. Kayla: I'll be fine. Someone has to watch over, Uncle Brandon. Besides, you don't have any special powers but someone needs to look after Uncle Bill. Sophia: Okay... Just be careful. Kayla: You too, sis. Sophia goes with Uncle Bill and Kim as the door closes behind them. Sarah: This isn't right. (throws energy disc) Khan hasn't used his robots since we faced him in Atlantis. Coco: So what are you gettin' at? (absorbs ground and gains steel form) (punches robot in the head) Sarah: That was before his transformation. He has enough power to take down this whole base but now (throws another energy disc) -he's using his ship and his robots? Magnesium: It's a distraction. We're here fighting robots when he's getting what he needs. Sarah: We can't handle this, Brandon, if we're going after Khan. Kayla: I've got this. I have technokinesis, remember? Coco: She has a point. Magnesium: Uh... Fine. Just be careful. Kayla: Me? You're the ones going after Khan. Sarah: I'll make a path. Sarah fires an energy beam which clears a path. They then run through the robot swarm. Kayla: Hey- Magnesium turns around to face her. Kayla: Make sure he pays for what he did, alright? Magnesium nods and then runs with the rest of the team. The robots then approach Kayla whose eyes then glow. Kayla: Alright guys. Let's have some fun. Kayla extends her arms outwards and the robots start to malfunction and rise into the air slowly. A spark of electricity is sent out throughout the whole room. Meanwhile, in the corridor, the team are approaching a blocked off door. Sarah: There's the Cargo Hold. The Diagram says Khan's in there. They approach the door but it refuses to open. Coco: Looks like its locked. Magneisum blows a hole in the door with his explosive arm cannon. Magnesium: Not anymore. Mangesium transforms back into Brandon who climbs through the hole, avoiding touching the sides that are still hot. Brandon: Come on! Sarah also climbs through the hole and enters swifly while Coco touches the sides constantly as he attempts to enter the room. Coco: Ow... Ow! Ow! (enters room and rubs sides) (chases after the rest of them) The team are then seen looking around the Cargo Hold. Sarah: What do you think he's looking for? Coco: I honestly don't care. I just want to smash his face in with my fist for all the trouble he caused us. Brandon: It could be important but the main thing is stopping Khan before whatever plans he has come up. The team turn the corner and look in awe. Brandon: No way... It is revealed that the thing are looking at a part of the Zonarian Warp Gateway being held in the Cargo Hold. Sarah: I thought these were destroyed by the Zonarians after the Battle. Coco: Who would destroy a piece of tech like this? Khan's Voice: Indeed, creature. Ultimate Khan then steps from behind a cargo crate. Khan: Who would indeed? Brandon: Khan... Khan: Brandon 10. I'm not surprised to find you here. Brandon: What are you doing here, Khan? Khan: Taking what belongs to me. Sarah: The Zonarian Warp Gate doesn't belong to anyone. It's condemed. Khan: As if I care, clever girl. Not so much clever as before. Brandon: I don't know what your game is, Khan, but it's ending. Today. Khan: I couldn't agree more. I'm finished dealing with your foolish attempts to stop me. This whole dimension sickens me. I see it now. It's all so clear. The dimension has caused me nothing but trouble. There is so much more out there to rule, to crush, to completely annihilate. The final screams from the remaining officers just weren't enough for me when I wounded them with my ship and then finished them off as a satisfication. Brandon: RAH! Brandon charges right for Khan. Khan smiles and slams his drill hand into the ground and activates it. The ground then shakes and cracks open straight towards Brandon. Brandon, however, jumps over the crack, lands on the area next to the cracked floor, flips and kicks Khan in the face. Khan falls over as Brandon lands. Khan, getting up: (laughs) Is that all you got, Tennyson? I survived bigger punches. Show me a real challenge. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and is about to slap down the faceplate, set on a Crusher Hologram. He stops and thinks. He then quickly twists the dial by two and slaps down the faceplate. He transforms and, within a flash, Magnet Man appears. Magnet Man: MAGNET MAN! Khan: A Magnesian? You've made the wrong choice, Brandon 10. Khan is about to slam his drill hand at Magnet Man but his hand becomes suspended in the air. Khan: What's happening? Magnet Man: I think you forgot that you're one fifth Shredder who is completely made of metal. Claws are the best offense for him and claws retract from the hands making it the most concentrated source of metal. Khan: How did you know? Magnet Man: I actually just guessed. Good guess though, right? Khan: Wrong! Khan fires water from his mouth at Magnet Man who is thrown back by the force. The magnetic concentration then wears off and Khan goes towards the Warp Gate. Coco: Oh no you don't! Coco runs for Khan who smacks him against some crates. Sarah creates an energy barrier in front of him. Khan then stops and breaths. Khan: You're making a mistake. Sarah: I'm doing the right thing. Khan: Exactly. Remove the barrier. Sarah: Or what? Khan: Or I will tear you into pieces. (extends metal claws from drill hand) Sarah: Why aren't you attacking me? Why are you... offering me a choice? Khan: You have... potential. Sarah then looks shocked. Khan then slams his drill hand into the ground which causes Sarah to fall over. Khan then uses his super speed to build a cage of cargo parts around her. Khan: Defeated. As always. Now to complete my plans. Once and for all. (looks at the Warp Gate) After the break, Brandon wakes up on the Cargo Hold floor and sees Coco and Sarah standing over him in a blurry way. Coco, not clearly: I think he's coming to. Sarah, more clearly: Brandon? Brandon? Brandon is then seen waking up. Brandon, holding his head: What- What happened? Coco: Khan got away. Brandon: And the Warp Gate? Sarah: Gone as well. Brandon: We need to find him. No excuses. This is it. It's now or never. Coco: Got it but we don't know where he is or where he could be. Brandon, getting up: What about the military base? Coco: Khan wouldn't do that again. He's better than that. Sarah: I'm not sure. He hasn't been himself lately. Coco: Murderous and Brooding? Not himself? Sarah: That's not what I meant. Anyways, we don't have time to check. Coco: It's a 50/50 chance. Brandon: It really isn't. He could be anywhere. We need a more accurate location. Is there any way we can trace the Gateway's Signal? Sarah: Not without a tracker, which we don't have anymore. Besides, the gateway is offline so there is no signal to follow in the first place. Coco: Unless we trace the machine itself. Brandon: Hmm... The team are later seen entering the main room they were in before. They see loads of robot pieces everywhere and an exhusted Kayla, sitting down. Kayla, looking up: Hey. Did you get him? Coco: Khan got away. Kayla: With what? Sarah: A Zonarian Warpgate. Kayla: You mean the Warpgate? From the Battle? Why would he want a portal to those guys' home planet? Coco: It's not just a portal to their planet. If recalculated, it can be used to open a portal to anywhere in the next galaxy. Kayla: Oh. Brandon: Kayla, you have technokinesis, right? You can trace machines. Kayla: Yeah but I haven't had much practice. Brandon: Now might be a good time. Can you trace the warpgate so we can locate Khan? Kayla: I might be able to if you had any parts left. Coco, after a short moment of silence: I have one. Brandon: You have a part of the warp gate? Since when? Coco: Since the day it got taken down. I was planning on using it for a engine booster but the part wasn't compatable. Kayla: Alright. I should be able to scan for the warpgate from your ship then. Sarah: This is it. Are we ready for this? Coco: If we don't do anything, Khan will win. Brandon: I know... and I won't let that happen. Let's go. The scene transitions to the Interceptor flying through the skies at fast speeds. In the cockpit, the team are in the respective positions and Kayla is seated at the computer station opposite to Sarah, holding the warpgate piece that Coco had. It levitates within her grasp as she scans its frequency with her mind. Kayla: We're getting closer. Coco, looking through the windows: There's nothing out there. Just desert. Sarah: Makes sense. Khan needs all the space he can get in order to do whatever he needs to do. Brandon: And it's probably going to be really big so prepare for anything. Kayla: There. It's right over th- AHH! (holds head) The warpgate piece falls to the ground as the concentration is broken. Brandon: Kayla? (Gets up and goes to her) What's wrong? Kayla: I saw it. I saw the device and I tried to reach out to it but then I saw it. Brandon: What did you see? Kayla: Darkness. Brandon looks at Kayla with a stare. The ship then shakes. Sarah: What happened? Coco: We've been hit! Hang on! Coco pilots the Interceptor as its right wing is seen smoking. Khan's Robots, on the ground, are firing upon the Interceptor with their lasers. After the break, Coco then lands the Interceptor roughly as it crashes into sereveal robots, smashing them into pieces as the ship slides through them. When the Interceptor comes to a stop, the rest of the robots surround the ship. The Cargo Bay door then opens and the robots fire upon the team, however, Sarah is shielding them and the whole entrance to the Cargo Bay. Sarah: Told you they would surround the ship. Coco: No one shoots at my girl. Sarah: You're talking about me, right? Not the ship. Coco: I meant to say girls. Sarah glares. Coco: But of course I meant you. Brandon: Less talk. More beatdown. It's Hero Time! Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Rocks. Rocks: ROCKS! Sarah removes her energy shield and Rocks leaps from the Cargo Bay door and smashes into some of Khan's Robots. He then lifts a massive boulder and flings it overhead which crashes into plenty of Khan's Robots but there are plenty more. Kayla disables some robots attacking the ship while Coco absorbs the Cargo Bay Door and gains a green metallic substance form. He then forms a blade arm and slashes his way through various robots while Sarah throws energy discs at those incoming. Back with Rocks, Rocks is pounding on some robots and throws rocks at incoming ones but some behind him grab his shoulders and back. Rocks breaks free but more attempt to dogpile on him until they actually suceed and Rocks is covered in robots. The robot pile then shakes and breaks apart into pieces as Rocks flies out on the pile of robots on a hovering rock platform. Rocks: I'm- I'm flying? Rocks just got a lot cooler. Rocks then swings around on his flying rock and lifts rocks from the ground as he throws them at the robots down below. Coco grabs one of the rocks and smashes it against one of the robot heads. He then grabs a robot and throws it at another. He collides two robots which crushes them and slashes at three incoming robots by forming a blade arm again. One of the robots tries shooting Coco but that robot is hit by one of Sarah's energy discs. Sarah is then seen firing more of her energy discs are robots from a distance. One of the robots heads right for her and Sarah backflip kicks that robots head off. Sarah then kicks more and more incoming robots and uses her energy to push a horde of them away from her. One of the robots go flying and is grabbed by Rocks who tears it apart. Rocks continues throwing rocks down onto the armada of robots coming from Khan's Ship. Rocks, flying on his rock: Those robots look like they're coming from Khan's Ship. Rocks then passes Coco overhead again. Coco, fighting: He must have a mass producing device onboard. Sarah, shielding herself: Which means these things aren't going to stop (extends shield to shield Coco from constant laser fire) Kayla, disabling a pack of robots with her technokinesis: I can disable the ship. Rocks, flying on his rock: No way. Rocks then jumps off his rock which crashes into a few robots who explode. Rocks then lands next to Kayla. Rocks: You could barely hand a room of robots and now you want to disable a space ship. Kayla: I can manage. Rocks: I'm sure you can but you have to know your limits. That's what it takes to be a Mechanic. Fighting the fight but knowing what you're fighting. Kayla: I'm fighting robots. Rocks: No you're fighting the mass production device. Focus on that. Kayla does so by closing her eyes. Kayla, opening her eyes, which are glowing, shortly later: Found it. The ship's doors then close. Kayla: No more robots. Coco: We still have to deal with these. Rocks: I've got it. Rocks summons another rock platform, under his feet, and flies upwards. He then hovers above all of the gathered robots and extends his arms out downwards. He then uses his geokinesis as if he is pulling something heavy. He concentrates hard with a lot of a force. The whole area of ground that the robots are standing on then lifts upwards slightly from its ends. The robots are then moved by the force of the ground into the center of the area and the chosen area of ground then folds together, squeezing them together. Rocks then drops his concentration and falls off of his rock in exhustation. Sarah then catches him in an energy bubble and lowers him down to ground level, carefully. When Sarah drops the energy bubble, Rocks lays on the ground and transforms back into Brandon. Coco then helps Brandon up. Brandon, coming to: All the robots? Coco: Taken out. Brandon: Good. Khan, unseen: But not good enough, Brandon 10. The team look up and see a device standing tall made with the devices that Khan has gathered. Brandon: Khan, it's over. You have no more robots, no more chances, nowhere left to go. Khan: Nowhere in this dimension. With this machine, I will unleash the power of the thread that holds the dimensions in place and abuse that power. Sarah: That's impossible. Khan: Barely. Once the Dimensional Destablizer is activated, this whole dimension and all the dimensions attached will become exposed and then perish. Brandon: I won't let that happen, Khan! Khan: It matters not. It never did. The time is almost upon us. A time of Darkness. Khan activates the Dimensional Destabalizer and a large Dimensional Rift is formed by the machine. Multiple Rifts then appear in the sky which becomes darker and darker. The team look up to see the work of the machine as the sky becomes filled with Dimensional Rifts. Coco: I did not prepare for this. Kayla: What's happening? Brandon: The Dimensional Rifts... We're too late. Brandon looks at the Rifts in shock. Credits '' Major Events *Bill is taken in for another operation *The Mechanic Base is attacked *Khan creates and activates the Dimensional Destablizer *Dimensional Rifts bleed through the skies Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Uncle Bill *Kayla (First Re-Appearance) *Sophia (First Re-Appearance) *The Mechanics **Dr. Kim Platt (First Appearance) **Officer Blum (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Astro *Magnesium *Magnet Man *Rocks Villains *Ultimate Khan **Khan's Robots Trivia *This is the first part to the Season 2 finale of ''Ultimate Hero *Kayla and Sophia make their re-appearances since Alien Force *Dr. Kim Platt is a reference towards Tara Platt, the spouse of Yuri Lowenthal, and Officer Blum is a reference towards Steve Blum, who voiced Vilgax in Ben 10. *Events from The Battle For Earth Part 1 and 2 were mentioned in this episode. *Apparently, the Mechanics kept the Warpgate, or at least a part of it, from the Battle. **Coco also kept a piece as revealed in this episode. *Khan's plans are finally completed. *Rocks learns a new found ability of flight or, at least, gliding on a levitating rock platform. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 2 Category:Season Finales Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:The Dimensional Rift Arc